


I'll Be Watching You Forever

by imthinkinoutloud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (what's a fic i write without a fluff right??), Fluff, M/M, but this is cute, but you know, i was too lazy, i wrote this like a looooooooooooong time ago and i wanted to edit it bc it was short, idk man, it's cute not creepy, liam's watching zayn sleep, literally just fluff i'm not kidding you, this looked much longer in word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthinkinoutloud/pseuds/imthinkinoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam watches Zayn sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Watching You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so original with my summaries wow how come you're not jealous??
> 
> this was written for jaid and carly bc i posted somethig a while ago on my tumblr and i said i was gonna turn it in a fic. i hope you like it babes :****

Liam likes watching Zayn when he's sleeping, no matter how weird and creepy that might sound to someone. He likes how soft his features look when his face is pressed into a pillow, his eyes closed and lips slighty parted. His hair is product-free, soft and smells like Liam's favourite shampoo Zayn always uses to wash his hair with.

He doesn't mind, not at all, when he smells part of himself on Zayn, his shampoo or a body wash, or just a simple perfume Liam always puts on. It's not that there is a little voice in his head saying _mine, mine, mine_ all over again when Zayn puts Liam's T-shirt on insted of his own, it's just feels safe when Zayn does it on his own, without Liam telling him to. Feels like forever.

Zayn makes a little snoring-like sound, reminding Liam that he's in a bed with him. It still amazes him, how Zayn is his, how Zayn is the person lying next to him on his bed, sharing his space with Liam, snuggling closer to him when night is a little colder and sheets aren't thick enough to keep him warm. How Liam is a person Zayn says I love you to, a person Zayn looks at like Liam is the best thing that heppened to him.

After all this time it still feels weird to find Zayn looking at him like that, with eyes filled with love and a small private smile on his lips. It feels weird because Zayn is the best thing that happened to Liam, not the oher way around. But as long as he has Zayn by his side, as long as he's the one Zayn's saying I love you to like a good morning when they wake up and good night when they go to sleep, it's okay. It's more than okay.

Zayn makes the snoring-like sound again and Liam almost giggles, because Zayn's face is just adorable when he's sleeping, but stops himself by putting a hand over his mouth when he remembers that it's still too early to be awake, even for him. So he stays silent and just stares at the celing, thinks about everything and nothing. 

Thinks about silly things, like having a family one day with Zayn (even when that's not silly at all, when that's something he really wants), having little versions of themselves running around the house. Imagines their screams when it's a bath time and their laughters when one of them says something that's not even that funny but it is to their little ears. He can see Zayn helping them with school, explaining them over and over again when they don't understand something. He can imagine Zayn getting frustrated and asking for a ten minutes break and he smiles to himself because every time Zayn does it in present he goes to Liam and just hugs him, breathes into the crock of Liam's neck.

And Liam is always there when Zayn gets like this, when he needs some time for himself, when he needs just few minutes pressed against Liam to calm himself, and every time Liam would tighten his hold, press his palm into Zayn's lower back and just breathe against Zayn's hair.

He turns around to face Zayn's sleepy form again and smiles when he sees that Zayn's still sleeping, little sounds coming out of his mouth. Liam moves closer, brushes off Zayn's hair from his forehead and presses a little kiss there, his lips barely touching Zayn's skin. He moves to kiss his closed eyelids, his eyebrows, cheeks, and finally his lips. It's just a small peck, because he doesn't want Zayn awake yet, wants to look at his worry-free form for a little while.

But Zayn felt his lips against his own and pulled Liam back with a hand on his neck, his fingers finding their way into Liam's hair. Their lips touch again, this time for real, and Liam feels like on top of the world, like every time Zayn kisses him. It's not rushed and there is no tongue, just their lips dancing together and he preferes it this way, when there is nothing but pure love and need for closeness behind it.

He sighs when they break apart, his lips refusing to disconnect with Zayn's. He presses their foreheads together and kisses Zayn's nose. ''I'm sorry,'' he whispers, loud enough for Zayn to hear him. But Zayn just smiles and pulls Liam closer, his eyes still closed. He moves them so that Liam's head is on his chest, above his beating heart. ''I love you,'' Zayn whispers back and kisses the top of Liam's head. He falls asleep again right after that, his arms never leaving Liam's body.

Liam falls asleep soon after that, Zayn's soft breathing lolling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it?? 
> 
> and btw fing me on tumblr: [imthinkinoutloud](http://imthinkinoutloud.tumblr.com/)
> 
> bye :**


End file.
